Fall of the Dark Lord
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: This is the Seventh year of Peter Bainner's unnatural teachings at Hogwarts. It follows the storyline of the seventh book, but as Peter is not there with Harry while searching for the horcruxes, we will instead follow him as things happen at Hogwarts.


Peter returned from the realm of Old Rome, also known as the Academy Award winner movie 'Immortal in Shakespearean Rome', to his old, human school: Central Valley High. This had been where it all started. He remembered the first time he had peered into the room that changed his life forever. Smiling, used his magic to unlock the door and to turn off the alarm system. He walked down the hall and felt his fingertips slide along the wall as he glided his hand over it, reminiscing about the times he had before he had been turned into what he was, and was grateful that he went to that place where his life was taken and given to him. It had been what seemed like forever to him, as he had been very busy, what with taking down the evil corporation Umbrella and making a movie about the tale of his trip into the past, into the times of Julius Caesar.

As he walked further down the hall, he heard some voices coming from around the corner and he stopped, then one head popped around the corner and he smiled. That face was so familiar that tears began to fill at the rims of his eyes, and then flowed down his cheeks. They were tears of blood, but tears of joy nonetheless. It seemed as though he had not seen them for eons, and to see one of their faces, much less her face, brought an eternal happiness in a moment. He forgot all about his never-ending desire to show off and ran at them, his footsteps making loud stomps in the silence of the hall.

He rounded the corner and more than just one person jumped at him. It was two of the four of them. His children, his siblings, his family, always and forever his blood. He beamed brightly felt himself give under the weight of his sisters, and fell to the floor. They planted kisses on his cheeks and forehead and helped him to his feet, in which he saw his brothers.

"Nice to have you back, Mr. Superstar." The taller of the two boy said, motioning to shake his hand before pulling him into a one-armed, brotherly hug. He smiled and nodded, then the shorter brother did the same.

"Great to see you again, Peter." He said, and Peter laughed. The girls then hugged him again and he hugged them tightly, his arms still partially around them as he turned to all of them.

"Yeah, its great to see you all again." Peter said, "Brad, Jeremy, Nicole, and even you too Vanessa." He laughed and let go, looking at each of them in the order he named them: The short boy, tall boy, short girl, and tall girl. "So what have the lot of you been up to?" Nicole giggled and punched Peter in the arm.

"You've still got that English way of talking, Peter. Missing the other world, have we?" she said, and Peter rolled his eyes, then shook his head, a grin spreading on his face.

"No, of course not sis. Of course not." He retorted and she smirked, walking over to Brad, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Still kissing on your sister, eh Brad? Tut tut. How shameful of you." Peter joked, and Brad grinned wide.

"That's not all I've been doing with her." He replied, then was rewarded by being hit in the chest by a playfully annoyed Nicole.

"That's private that is, Brad!" she yelled and folded her arms in an even greater playful annoyance.

"Looks like he's not the only one who's been missing home, doesn't it, Nicole?" Stormy said, then laughed. Nicole rolled her eyes and leaned into Brad, who wrapped his arms around her waist again. They all then had the same thought, except for Peter, who hadn't used telepathy for so long that it had almost been stripped from him.

"Peter, we've noticed throughout the entire time we've been family, that the only girlfriend you've ever had was a girl you killed not half a year later." Stormy said, and he nodded.

"Your point is?"

"Well, we were thinking that maybe… we could find you a girlfriend this year."

He laughed and shook his head, "Most of the girls in our year wont date me, except maybe Parvati, and then we've still got Akasha to worry about." They all looked shocked by this news and he shook it off, "I know you all saw me kill her in the Department of mysteries, but she came back, then we got blown up by a missile, and then Umbrella brought us back to life. After she and I teamed up with the members of S.T.A.R.S., she supposedly turned to ash and created a vortex that sent me to Ancient Rome, but I can feel that she's still alive. I saw her a few days ago, and its only a matter of time before she tries to kill us all again." They sighed and shifted uncomfortably, like they were actually afraid of death. He shrugged, then looked to the door where it had all began, "It should be Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year. Care to go and crash it for them?" He grinned mischeviously, yet just as boyishly as he had in their second year there, when he was first turned. They all nodded and he walked to the room, which began to glow brightly behind at the edges of its door, as if to welcome them back to their home; Their real home. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and witchery. They stopped through the door and were immediately pulled inside, flung into the portal they had long forgotten the suction power of.


End file.
